My Wish, My Heart's Desire
by SakK
Summary: What do you yearn for most? What is your heart's desire? What do you wish for? A look deep into the heart and feelings of two certain teenagers.
1. Her

**Disclaimer:** Ranma 1/2 and its characters don't belong tome. Which although sad, is very true.

**Summary:** What does she wish for? This story looks deep into the heart and feelings of two certain teenagers.

Chapter Uno

That fateful day, Akane had been sitting on the veranda like she always did when she thought that the atmosphere was too stuffy and warm. The wind had been gently carressing her hair, her soft, pale skin, and singing comforting words to her tired ears. Ears that were tired of hearing insults from her fiancee, Ranma.

School had ended mere hours ago, and the sky was already starting to evolve into an angry, furious red; the same red shade that can be found on overripe peaches. She sat on the chilly floor, her thoughts wandering here and there, and then she remembered what had happened that morning.

---

"What is your wish?"

That simple question had been mouthed to all the students by Hinako-sensei, a petite brunette with a curvy figure that never failed to make even the most innocent of men drool.

"What," she went deeper into the question, "is your deepest, innermost wish that you yearn for the most?"

The students-- even those who were half-asleep or secretly reading a comic under their desks-- snapped to attention. Now this was an interesting topic. A boy raised his hand. "I wish I could have all the women in the world," he announced shamelessly, as if it were the most natural thing.

The boys in the class all laughed, whereas the girls sent dignified mutters his way. A hard-cover book found its way from the teacher's small hands to the boy's poor forehead. The females in the class thought of it as revenge, smiling gleefully at Hinako-sensei's wise-- more like unwise-- move.

"Discuss these in groups of four," she ordered in an authoritative voice.

Everybody immediately turned to face each other in little groups. Akane, who was sitting near the window, turned to face Sayuri, who was on her right. Yuka shifted her chair around so that she was facing Sayuri and Akane.

"So, where do we start?" Yuka asked, biting her fake nail.

"I wish that I can become successful in what ever I'm planning to do in the future!" Sayuri suddenly exclaimed, her face an excited hue of pink. She was trying to get her pals in the mood for a nice gossiping period... er... I mean, discussion.

"My wish is to... have magical hands that will bring life to this Earth," Yuka said.

Akane scoffed. "Don't speak in riddles. Just admit that you want to be a doctor."

Yuka pouted, her lipspursed in an adorable manner. "Hmmph," she harumphed.

"Well, Akane, what do YOU wish for most?" Sayuri cut in, intent on changing the subject.

Akane stopped dead in her tracks, all laughter gone from her face. What did she wish for? What dis she covet most deep in the darkest depths of her heart? Her wish... she had thought of it countless times, knowing that the chances of it coming true were close to nil, and yet persevering, hoping so much that... that it would come to life.

"I... I wish..." she stuttered, which wasn't really like her at all.

Her mind was confused, her thoughts were panicky. Should she tell them something so private? No. But weren't Yuka and Sayuri her closest friends? But-- just NO. She just couldn't tell them something so deep.

"I'm not sure what I wish most for," she ended lamely. Lips smiling uncertainly, trying to cover up the anxiety she felt. Her friends, no matter how much they thought they could see through Akane, fell for it.

But at that moment, Akane knew exactly what she desired most. She knew that if it happened, her heart would burst with utmost joy and exuberance. She would grab at this wish the moment it paused by her for a moment- even if it stopped for a very short time.

Glancing over at the other side of the room, she spied the telltale pigtale of her fiancee, and she felt the blood rushing to her cheeks.

Oh, yes, she knew exactly what she wished for. And that was for Ranma to love her.

* * *

**Author's Note(s):** I know that Hinako-sensei said that they were to discuss the question in groups of four but... I thought that adding an extra student in the conversation would be inappropriate. So let's just shut our eyes and pretend that the person who sits beside Yuka in class is absent for the day.

I've never written a fic. where it looks into the character's feelings and thoughts before. So I want to know how you all feel! Please review!

Constructive criticism is accepted, too. Because that will help me improve, which is what I badly need to do at the moment.


	2. Him

**Author's Note:** Yup, I've finally added the second chapter! I'd not thought that I'd update today. Cause I was really stuck as to how to continue from the first chapter. I've decided I'm ending this with one more chapter...I think. Should be one more. Because if I end it with this, it'd seem so...unfinished. Well, anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this Thanks you guys, for all your reviews!!

* * *

He lay back on the roof, eyes closed in deep thought, his hair kissed gently by the passing breeze. The night sky was clear and stars dotted the stretch of unending black, like little white spots of paint on a dark piece of paper. The moon hid behind flat clouds, refusing to come out.

Tucking his long, wet hair back over his shoulders, Ranma gazed up at the sky.

_What do you wish for?_

That question that popped out of nowhere had surprised him. He never knew that Miss. Hinako was the reflective, soulful type; he definitely did not expect her to come up with such a question while they were in class. He'd always thought that debates and discussions in class were limited to the issues and knowledge that came from textbooks, so why did his teacher suddenly put forth this question?

He'd heard answers like "I want to become a millionaire" and "I wish for a life of luxury", trivial and light-hearted replies from his classmates. Materialistic, avaricious desires were the only things they could think of, except for the rare "I don't have any wish" responses which turned up every once in a while from certain indifferent students. Or maybe they just wanted their answer to stand out. To show that they were different from the others. Which was silly, really.

He heard a gasp sound from below him on the veranda. Letting curiosity rule, he got up from his recumbent position and leaned over the rooftop. There she stood, gaping at the coins and notes, which she'd accidentally dropped when she upturned her purse to search for the gym membership card that she'd stashed in a hurry on her way home from school. If she'd lost the card, she'd need to pay around five hundred yen to create a new one, and seeing as to how she could not afford to live lavishly and waste a precious sum of five hundred yen, she'd panicked when she realised that she could not find the aforementioned membership card.

As the wind grew stronger, it absconded with the notes, sending the faded, worn-out bills flying high up into the sky in a light flutter. "Oh, no!" she cried, desperately reaching for the tips of the notes, although she knew it was an abject attempt, for they had risen past the ceiling out into the dark, starry night.

Ranma smiled fondly at her panic-stricken face, a face which he knew she never let slip when others were around. He'd seen her make that expression a few times already. Like the time she'd failed her Math exam (only to later discover that the teacher had made a mistake when correcting her paper), like the time she'd realised that the Tendo Household were facing a severe problem of food (and capital) shortage, like the time she could not finish her assignments and projects in the given time. Although Ranma wished she'd give herself a mental break, let her resilient façade capitulate sometimes, and share her troubles with him, he also understood her need to present herself as a dignified, independent teenager. They were both martial artists, after all, and were nurtured into being self-reliant in different, multifarious situations.

Ranma caught the notes just as the wind blew them further up, up, onto the roof. Encompassing them safely into his hands, he hopped down from the roof and landed before her, his feet softly tapping on the floorboards. Instantly, the frenzied face turned into a relieved one, and a genial smile graced her lips.

"Ranma." She uttered his name, her voice small from the embellished worry she'd felt a while ago.

"Is this the total amount of money you had earlier on?" he passed the notes to her.

She counted them prudently, making sure she didn't miss a single one, before putting them back into her purse, a child-like happiness appearing in her movements.

It wasn't that he hated her. Nor did he dislike her. All those times he'd called her mean names like "kawaikunai" and "tomboy" were in actual truth, his secret appellations of endearments meant only for her. It was meant in the same way a parent would boast about how his child scored 'A's for all his subjects in school and yet claim that his child was a lazy lout who got lucky.

She always took it into stride; those 'mean' comments he made always upset her. But he didn't mind that almost every single private moment they had together was wasted in their raucous arguments. All that wasn't important, not at all. What he really wanted was for her to understand that he would give his life to protect her. That he would sacrifice numerous things for her, just to see her smile and laugh. Yes, all this sounded cheesy, in a sense. And yet…

The question came back, flooding his train of thoughts again. _What do you yearn for?_

When Miss. Hinako had questioned the class, only one thing bombarded his mind. He knew, without a doubt, what his answer was. And yet, as he leaned back on his uncomfortable seat and his eyes caught a glimpse of that familiar sapphire-black hair in the corner of his eyes, he found that he could not say it out. The thought was jammed in the back of his mind and he was not able to disclose this piece of confidential information to his two good friends.

All he wanted was _her_. For her to realise that he felt deep adoration for her. For her to realise that his feelings went deeper that just 'liking'.

For her to love him.


End file.
